


Phone Powers

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S12E4 tag, Sam's Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: After Magda, Sam starts thinking about his powers.  Cas calls and they talk about things.  (Spoilers through Season 12, Episode 4.)





	

It had been years since Sam had thought about his powers. Even longer since he’d tried to use them. The visions, the moving things… he wasn’t going to go mess with demons or demon blood, and he’d never been able to summon the visions, but the telekinesis? That might come in handy. Dean could be pissed at him later for it.

When his phone rang, Sam concentrated. He tapped into a rusty, unused part of his brain and reached out. It took a couple of tries, but the phone wobbled, and flew into his hand. It had stopped ringing so he checked the caller ID. Cas. He immediately called back. “Hey! What’s up?”

“Did you figure out that stigmata case?”

“Yeah. You’re not gonna believe this one.” Sam laid back on the bed and told Cas all about Magda. “Can you believe it?”

“You could tell her quite a bit about what it’s like to have the devil inside. Do you think she was one of Azazel’s?”

“I dunno… she wasn’t the right age, too young for my generation and too old for the one he was making at the end there. But I was thinking on the way back… we found that baby we saved from the demon blood because she already had her powers. She was already showing psychic abilities.” Sam paused for a moment and thought. “Does that mean… are my powers… the ones I used to have, anyway… is it possible Azazel didn’t give them to me?”

“I thought you knew that. His blood influenced how your powers developed, but you would have had something anyway. It’s fairly common among those who carry Lucifer’s bloodline. Your grandfather never had anything, but your mother did.”

“Wait, what?” Sam sat up straight. “Mom has powers?”

“Your mother has powers. Very limited powers, mostly related to convincing people to talk to her. Not the full range you have, but that’s probably Azazel’s influence. I don’t know if she was ever aware of her powers or just thought she was very convincing.”

“Huh.” Sam relaxed a little. “So… if I were to start… using my powers again… I mean, I’m not gonna start drinking blood or anything, I just…”

“Your powers are not evil, Sam. They only become evil if you use them for evil. When I get back, I’d be happy to work with you to help you develop them.”

“That’d be awesome, Cas. Dean said you’re working with Crowley to track Lucifer? In Vince Vicente?”

“I know, it’s Crowley, but…”

“Hey, Crowley wants Lucifer’s ass back in the Cage as much as we do. Watch your back, but Crowley’s probably the most useful ally you can have out there. Unless you’ve changed your mind and want me and Dean to come help?”

“No. Sam, this is my mess, I don’t want to drag you into it.”

“I know. Just… I can handle it, Cas. I appreciate you trying to leave me out, but if you need help, you know we’re there for you. I love you more than I fear Lucifer.”

“I’ll never understand that. But thank you.”

Sam smiled. He’d mock Cas for his ridiculousness… if it wouldn’t be completely hypocritical. It’s not like he understood why Cas loved him either. So he changed the subject instead. “Dean’s giving me so much crap for liking Vince Vicente. I wonder if Lucifer did that on purpose. I loved Vince when I was a kid, and I know he’s kind of an awful human being, but I still like his music.”

“Dean gets a little sanctimonious about his musical tastes. You have the right to disagree with them and listen to whatever makes you happy. And just because a singer is problematic doesn’t make their music not worth listening to. Otherwise many hymns… most hymns… would have to be burned.”

Sam laughed. This was one of the best things about dating Cas. Cas knew the real stories of so many people. “Thanks for the support.”

“It is curious, Lucifer ending up in someone you enjoy. Most likely a coincidence, but curious nonetheless.”

“Did Rowena really send him to the bottom of the ocean?”

“So she claims. I’m very impressed by her ability to trick Satan. Unfortunately, she’s tricked us one time too many for me to be entirely comfortable believing what she says now. And eventually, Lucifer will either find his way out or break free and move on to a new host.”

“Yeah, I know. Be careful out there, okay? And come by if you get the chance.”

“I will. How are things going with your mother?”

“She left. Took a phone and some cash and went off to deal with her grief and her displacement. She’s got our numbers and yours, so she can call for help if she needs it.”

“How’s Dean taking that?”

“Oh, you know Dean. At first, he was royally pissed, but he’s starting to come around. Realizing that just because she left doesn’t mean she’s not coming back once she’s gotten a grip on some things. He and you and I always do.”

“I’m sorry I’m not there to help you deal with him while he’s still being a dick. How are you holding up?”

“I get why she left, and right now, I’ve got so much other crap I’m still sorting through. The British Men of Letters, God, Lucifer, thinking about what it means that I still have powers… in a way, it’s kind of nice. I’ve got too many things going to get all obsessive about one of them. You’re keeping an eye on the Lucifer situation, so I don’t have to worry about that.”

“Any luck with the British Men of Letters?”

“Not really. Haven’t really been looking, but I’m going to start in earnest tomorrow. This case… it’s weird. Between dealing with God and realizing just how much of a crap he doesn’t give, Toni throwing all my mistakes in my face while torturing me, going back and seeing someone else with powers… I think I’m finally starting to make some sort of peace with myself.”

“Good. You deserve it, Sam.” There was a scuffling noise. “I’m sorry. I have to go. Crowley’s… bored. Tell Dean I do not understand how even as a demon he put up with Crowley for an entire summer.”

Sam couldn't help the grin. “I’ll do that. I don't get it either. Love you.”

“I love you too.” Castiel hung up. Sam set the phone on his bed and started using it for telekinesis practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments as much as I love seeing Sam get hugs! (3/4 on the season, woo!)


End file.
